


Brighter Than the Sun

by land_mermaid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/land_mermaid/pseuds/land_mermaid
Summary: Hinata wears a gaudy crop top, gets drunk at a party, and Kageyama takes care of him





	

It was a typical Friday night on a college campus. 

Kageyama Tobio stood in the basement of a random building with music blaring and a red solo cup in his hand. It would suffice to say that this was not exactly his scene. Usually, Kageyama would not be at any sort of party; usually he would be either at volleyball practice or at home, strategizing about how to beat the next team. But yet here he was, standing in the corner with a red solo cup in his hand, not fully comfortable but not uncomfortable either; just a bit out of his element. 

It was a party the whole volleyball had all been invited to, hosted by their teammate Nishinoya. Tobio looked around and noticed that almost the whole team had shown up. Of course, this was to be expected when Daichi had mentioned it would be good bonding for the team, and a good way to unwind from a particularly grueling week of practices. When Daichi suggested things, the team typically listened. And of course, he could still hear Hinata whining at him during their walk home from practice earlier and begging him to go— “But won’t it be fun???! We have to go!!” Hinata was like a ball of energy, or the energizer bunny. Even coming from a particularly grueling practice, he was bouncing around Kageyama enough to make him dizzy from just watching him. 

Speaking of Hinata…where even was he. Kageyama glanced around the room, looking for his red-headed teammate. He glimpsed Asahi helping Noya host by taking care of the punchbowl, and refilling pretzels and snacks while Noya bounced around the room, making sure everyone was having a good time. Daichi and Suga were playing a rather intense game of flip cup—both were surprisingly good and not so surprisingly, very competitive. Their natural leadership skills complemented each other beautifully, and lots of people were watching them. Even Tsukishima was there, although he looked rather bored and was standing by himself. Tanaka was chugging an entire of pitcher of beer while others cheered him on—and suddenly there was Hinata, charging towards him with the speed of a miniature bull. 

“Kageyammaaaaaaa!!!” He grabbed his hand and swung him in a circle, almost causing Kageyama to spill his drink all over himself. After regaining balance, Kageyama took one look at Hinata and felt his eyebrows shoot skyward.

What is he wearing?

“Erm…are you drunk?” Kageyama asked incredulously. Of course, that wasn’t the real question he wanted to ask, because the bright yellow crop top Hinata was wearing was god-awful and six different types of not okay. I mean, half of Hinata’s midriff was showing! Did Hinata really think this was an acceptable outfit for a house party? Kageyama couldn’t help but stare in disbelief at his teammate, until he realized he was effectively staring at Hinata’s midriff and broke away to scan the room. He felt his cheeks go slightly warm.  
“Where did you even buy that?” Kageyama said, not quite meeting Hinata’s eyes. Hinata’s face crumpled. 

“Nishinoya told me I looked cool!” His slower lip jutted out in exaggerated dismay. 

Kageyama immediately regretted his comment. But, honestly, what was he thinking? The yellow clashed horribly with Hinata’s hair, and made him look even more like the sun than he already did. At this point, Hinata literally and figuratively embodied a flaming fireball of energy. Kageyama sighed. 

“It’s…something, I guess,” Kageyama said. 

But Hinata had already bounced away, leaving Kageyama more than a little confused. 

\----

Kageyama had made his rounds around the party, but kept being distracted by the shimmying of Hinata in that bright, gaudy crop top. He could see his hip bones protruding out from the top of his waistband, and it was too easy to follow the planes of his stomach muscle as they twisted with every erratic dance move. It was practically erotic. Kageyama quickly looked away from his teammate, suddenly conscious of anyone else noticing how red his face had most definitely just gotten while checking out his friend and teammate. He hoped no one had noticed. Unfortunately, Kageyama was not so lucky.

“Getting a bit hot under the collar there?” Tsukishima had a self-important smirk that turned up the edges of his mouth just so slightly enough so that you might think he found it funny. 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about” Kageyama sputtered. 

Tsukishima shrugged and looked away pointedly at Hinata, still bouncing around, tank top coming up dangerously and flashing skin with every bounce. Tsukishima seemed to almost want to say something, but Kageyama remained purposefully silent and wouldn’t meet his eyes. Tsukishima sighed, his face still glancing between Hinata and Kageyama, before turning in the direction of Yamaguchi, who was motioning to him to come join him on the couch. Kageyama considered as he walked away that it was, in some strange way, meant to be a pep talk. 

\----

The party was finally dying down. He looked around at his friends, thinking that maybe he had been the least rowdy, maybe aside from Tsukishima. Most of the people had cleared out, and the few lingering behind were mostly his teammates. People were mostly sitting, reaching the point in the night where they’re draped across couches, drunk enough to be closer to each other than at the beginning of the party, inhibitions a bit lower, everyone a bit happier, awash in the glow of the party. The music was still going, albeit at a lower level now so people could hear each other talk. Even Hinata had taken a break from dancing to get a cup of water. He was so sweaty, his already-messy hair stuck to his forehead in sweaty clumps. His face was red from the crowded basement—Kageyama didn’t think he had stopped moving the whole party. He had moved from person to person, constantly talking and dancing. Didn’t he ever get tired? Kageyama tended to be more of an observer. And tonight, he had been given quite something to observe. 

He had to admit that the crop top was a good look for Hinata—it showed off his abs, which were actually pretty toned. It seemed as if their intense team workouts were paying off. Hinata really wasn’t the little shrimp that he was often teased for being—he may be small compared to the typical volleyball player, but he was lean and toned, and he had little freckles that dusted his hipbones and disappeared right under his waistband—

Again, Kageyama felt his face get hotter. Before he could look away, Hinata caught his gaze from across the room. Thankfully, he was a bit drunker and didn’t notice Kageyama’s sudden flush, instead doing an over-emphasized wave and making a beeline over to him. 

“Kageya-maa, I wanna go hoo—me,” Hinata said slowly, garbling his words a bit, as if he had a few marbles rolling around inside his mouth. “Will you… walk with me—to my house?” He leaned into Kageyama’s space as he spoke, reaching out to grab onto Kageyama’s arm to steady himself. Kageyama jerked. Hinata’s body heat was noticeable from this close distance, and Kageyama couldn’t help but tense a bit from the sudden touch. It was all the crop top’s fault. Looking at his teammate this way all night had done strange things to him. Plus he was a bit tipsy himself. 

They normally walked home together anyway after practice, since Hinata’s house was in the same direction. Kageyama could walk him home, make sure he got in okay, and then be on his way. 

On the way out, Tsukishima caught his eye, raising an eyebrow. Kageyama felt himself blushing, although he still wasn’t quite sure why. He didn’t need to justify himself to Tsukishima, that bastard was always trying to get under his skin. Of course Kageyama would take Hinata home, that’s what any good teammate would do. And Hinata and Kageyama were close friends—best friends—they had been through a lot together through the seasons. 

As they faced the cold night air walking home, Hinata stayed attached to Kageyama’s side. Kageyama was afraid he wouldn’t be able to manage on his own—he was leaning pretty heavily on him. Oddly enough, Kageyama didn’t really mind the added weight. It was kind of nice. Hinata was so warm, and still a happy drunk (was this kid ever anything but happy?). 

When they got to Hinata’s house, Kageyama immediately decided he would need to see Hinata inside and make sure he got to his room. He had slept over a few times, before early team practices or when they were up late doing homework, and he already knew where everything was. 

\--------

“Kageyaaamaaaa” Hinata drawled his name out, his eyes soft and glazed looking, lids hovering and threatening to close. He said it like he was rolling each syllable around in his mouth, tasting it before saying it out loud. Kageyama watched him, bemused. Why did he look so happy—he was giggling as he said his name over and over, repeating it like a mantra. How annoying, Kageyama thought. At the same time, Kageyama thought maybe it was a bit nice hearing Hinata saying his name, drunk and happy with his eyes half-closed. It felt intimate, and Kageyama felt himself wanting to keep hearing Hinata say his name one more time. 

Kageyama was again drawn to the edges of the crop top, Hinata’s bare midriff exposed, his waist slender and pretty, Kageyama thought. 

“HEY! Kageyama!” Hinata’s sharper tone snapped Kageyama out of whatever strange daydreams he was having about his teammate. Hinata’s face was contorted itself into a visage of unreadable determination. 

“What, dummy” Kageyama answered, a bit of exasperation in his voice.

“Help me take my clothes off.”

Kageyama froze, his eyes opening up wide. His cheeks felt hot, and he knew his face was most likely bright red. 

“Excuse me?” Kageyama attempted to sound stern, but his voice came out in more of a tiny squeak. 

“It’s too hard to do right nooow…” Hinata switched back into his drunken whining, tugging at the sleeves and then making a big show of giving up and, with a theatrical sigh, flopping backwards onto Kageyama’s bed. 

Kageyama fought to think logically. Hinata wanted to go to sleep, and was attempting to change here in front of him. Hinata was about to be shirtless in front of him, alone in a bedroom with him. And Kageyama wasn’t sure if he could handle it. Why couldn’t he handle it? 

“I’ll just leave so you can get changed then—” Kageyama was still averting his eyes, and started to get up to head towards the door. 

Hinata had ignored Kageyama and instead was pulling his garish crop top over his head, proceeding to get stuck in the process and flailing around with his head covered and arms waving around in a panic. 

“Alright, alright, hold on then” Kageyama flusteredly helped Hinata pull his shirt over his head. Hinata, now shirtless, leaned forward toward Kageyama as if he was about to whisper something close to his ear. Kageyama sat nervously, the sweaty crop top clutched in his hands. He was incredibly and painfully aware of how close their faces were. 

“Thanks” He said in a voice just above a whisper, his cheeks flushed and sweaty. Kageyama was so close to him he could see the individual beads of sweat pooling on his temples, and the reddish blotches that covered his cheeks. Kageyama had the sudden urge to reach out and tuck the sweaty mass of red hair across his forehead. He wondered faintly if Hinata’s lips would be as warm as the rest of his body seemed to be. 

Hinata was drunk. Kageyama needed to put him to bed and NOT think about touching him, about running his hands up the sides of his waist and over his toned shoulders, of pressing himself to the smaller boy and kissing him again and again and... 

Damn it. 

Kageyama was almost at his wit’s end. He pushed Hinata gently off him onto the bed, careful not to jostle him too much and wake him up. He reached over Hinata to pull the sheets up over him. 

Finally Hinata seemed to have drifted off to sleep. Kageyama was still, perched on the edge of his bed watching the tips of Hinata’s spiky orange hair rise and fall with his breath.  
Kageyama wasn’t sure why he felt like curling up right there next to Hinata. How warm it would be to curl up right there next to Hinata’s warm body, which much more inviting than his own bed at the moment. Somehow he always felt at ease with Hinata, he always felt warm.

Kageyama closed his eyes and groaned, laying down on the bed. Tonight had been exhausting. He let himself drift off…just a moment before he would set up the futon on the floor. He would sort out his feelings in the morning, when his head wasn't so blurry and he had gotten a full night's sleep. He fell asleep dreaming of the sun, so warm and bright and inviting, and still so far away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! This is my first attempt at writing fanfic, so comments are appreciated!


End file.
